


Фланелевые гусеницы

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock is a Brat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sherlock bbc - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Даже постирочная не застрахована от махинаций Шерлока Холмса.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock/John - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Фланелевые гусеницы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [flannel caterpillars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281475) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Холодно. Зима ещё не наступила, а в квартире уже холодно. Поднимаясь по лестнице в свою комнату с охапкой свежих простыней из сушилки, Джон думает только о том, как бы застелить постель, сделать привычные больничные уголки и забраться между согретыми сушилкой простынями.

Бросив охапку на голый матрас, Джон вздыхает, жалея о том, что не может проигнорировать остальную одежду, ожидающую того, чтобы её достали из стиральной машины; ему хотелось просто оказаться в тёплой постели и погрузиться в сон.

Но никто не знает, что может случиться с чистыми джемперами, джинсами и тому подобным, оставленными в стиральной машине, если на них наткнётся некий сосед по квартире. Мысли о своих боксерах, развешанных в окне ради гордой «научной» цели, заставили Джона снова спуститься в постирочную*, а видения тёплых простыней на мгновение отодвинулись на задний план.

Однако когда Джон возвращается в свою комнату, потирая глаза и мечтая о свежей постели, он останавливается в дверях. Замирает и смотрит на развернувшую перед ним сцену.

Оставленное на кровати постельное бельё сдвинуто, скручено и запутано вокруг длинной, худой фигуры, запеленав всё, кроме непослушных кудрей и длинных пальцев, вцепившихся в пёструю ткань.

Джон пристально смотрит, и простыни испускают вздох, как раз перед тем, как серые глаза выглядывают на него из-за складок постельного белья.

− Шерлок... какого чёрта ты делаешь с моими простынями?!

− Холодно, − отвечает детектив, как будто это объясняет всё тяжкое испытание.

− Да, и что же? − подождав, Джон подходит ближе к кровати и хмуро смотрит на человека, завёрнутого в простыни. Он складывает руки на груди. − Это не объясняет, почему ты закутался в _мои_ простыни и крадёшь всё тепло.

− _Холодно_ , − настойчиво повторяет Шерлок. Джон тянет на себя импровизированное гнездо из постельных принадлежностей, и Шерлок, прищурившись, сопротивляется до тех пор, пока тот не вскидывает руки в знак поражения.

− Шерлок, честное слово! Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок! Заворачивайся в свои чёртовы простыни, и отдай мне мои!

− Ты назвал меня ребёнком, − ворчит Шерлок, натягивая простыню на нос и сердито глядя на Джона. − И это говорит тот, кто, похоже, не слишком сведущ в идее _делиться_.

Джон вздыхает, прикрывает глаза рукой и раздражённо качает головой. − Шерлок, я _делю_ с тобой квартиру. Я совершенно неохотно, но делюсь с тобой своим _ноутбуком_. Не говоря уже о моей _еде_ , которую ты, кстати, никогда не _просишь_ , а просто _берёшь_. Но всему есть предел − это я об идее делиться с тобой своей _постелью_. А теперь убирайся, я устал.

Детектив смотрит на него оценивающим взглядом, делает паузу, а затем вздёргивает подбородок. − Нет. Я отказываюсь. − В его глазах мелькает огонёк; озорство видно в том, как тот кривит рот в лёгкой ухмылке. − Что же тогда, Джон? М-м-м? А что, если я наотрез откажусь уходить, что тогда? Может быть, ты попытаешься меня заставить? − ухмылка становится шире, и Шерлок поднимает брови: вызов.

Джон стоит там же, где и сейчас, чувствуя себя несколько опустошённым, за неимением лучшего слова. Он скрипит зубами, чертыхается и дёргает себя за волосы. Наконец он вздыхает и качает головой. Потому что, если отбросить всю браваду, вопросы победы мужественности и мускулистости над мозгами, он не справится с Шерлоком. Даже если он физически попытается вытащить этого человека из своей комнаты и сбросить его с лестницы, он уверен, что детектив сможет быстро вернуться обратно. И он _устал_ , и ему не хочется сейчас играть в эти интеллектуальные игры. Поэтому он снова вздыхает, снимает футболку и машет руками.

− Как скажешь, прекрасно. Тогда подвинься.

Шерлок изумлённо смотрит на него (что весьма приятно, поскольку тот удивил единственного в мире консультирующего детектива), открывает рот, а затем закрывает его и перемещается, пока не упирается спиной в стену, забирая с собой большую часть простыней. Джон закатывает глаза, сбрасывает пижамные штаны и умудряется втиснуться в небольшое пространство между Шерлоком и краем матраса.

 _Надо бы раздобыть кровать побольше_ , думает он, прежде чем твёрдо напомнить себе, что такое _больше не повторится_. В следующий раз он будет более внимателен и осторожен в том, куда положит свои простыни. Ворча себе под нос, что некоторые люди гораздо выше ростом и занимают гораздо больше места, чем они имеют право, Джон кладёт голову на руку и перекатывается на бок, держась спиной к Шерлоку и закрывая глаза. На улице действительно очень холодно, и вскоре он уже дрожит. Он прикусывает язык и напрягает мышцы, борясь с ознобом, пока не начинает дрейфовать в сон и расслабляться, но дрожь потом всё равно возвращается.

Не проходит и пяти минут, как матрас сдвигается с места; его спины касается тепло, а дыхание − плеча. Руки, скользнув по талии и груди, замирают на рёбрах. Джон вздрагивает, резко просыпается и хмурится.

− Шерлок, какого чёрта ты делаешь?

− Холодно. − Кажется, Шерлок решил, что это односложное слово − ответ на все вопросы в данной ситуации, и Джон хмурится.

− Как ты можешь мёрзнуть? Ты закутан, как чёртова гусеница, в свой кокон из одеял; удивительно, что ты ещё не задохнулся.

− Не я, − бормочет Шерлок, ёрзая за спиной Джона и касаясь коленями его ног, грудью − изгиба его позвоночника, а волосами щекоча затылок своего соседа по квартире. − Ты. − Как оказалось, Шерлок без футболки, только в хлопчатобумажных пижамных штанах, и его кожа тёплая; он прижимается к телу Джона и передаёт тепло. Джон вздыхает и вздрагивает, когда Шерлок выпутывается из своего гнезда и тщательно заворачивает его в свой постельный кокон, оттягивая армейского доктора от края кровати и прижимаясь к нему ещё крепче.

− Уже лучше, Джон? − спрашивает он, снова обнимая своего соседа по квартире.

Джон вздыхает; руки Шерлока ужасно холодные, но тот, кажется, всё равно хочет дотронуться ими до него, поэтому он хватает его руки, сжимает их между своими ладонями и нежно трёт.

− Прекрасно, − бормочет Джон, устраиваясь поудобней; глаза его закрываются. − Всё в порядке.

− ...хорошо.

Дыхание Шерлока замедляется, Джон чувствует это плечом и не может остановить мысль, которая проскальзывает в его сознание:

 _Может быть, большая кровать − не такая уж плохая идея_.

***

Флане́ль − хлопчатобумажная, шерстяная или полушерстяная ткань полотняного или саржевого переплетения, с пушистым двусторонним или односторонним равномерным редким начёсом-ворсом. Теплосберегающий, мягкий, приятный на ощупь материал.

* − В Великобритании постирочная комната со стиральными машинками и сушилками обычно находится в подвальном помещении.


End file.
